


The Lovers of Pompeii

by Caelan_Books



Category: Historical Fiction, Pompeii - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Historical, M/M, Pompeii, Short, Short Story, the lovers of pompeii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelan_Books/pseuds/Caelan_Books
Summary: During the excavations of Pompeii, there was an embracing couple found in the house of Valerii Rufi. This is a short take on The Lovers Of Pompeii, based on the evidence that they were two men. The names are fictional, although accurate for the time period.Gaius is eighteen and is the son of a wealthy farm owner and politician, his 'friend' Albus is a freed slave, who used to belong to the family. He grew up with Gaius and became extremely close to him.When the eruption of Vesuvius hits their city, they must confess their true feelings before meeting their inevitable fate.





	The Lovers of Pompeii

I awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hall. The smell of fresh bread crept underneath the wooden door as the sound approached. I sat up and stretched. My door was pushed open slightly and a sliver of light followed the cat as it walked in.   
"Hello there, Percy." He meowed as I stroked him on the head. I saw more light enter the room as Albus came in holding a large loaf of bread.   
"Good morning, Gaius. You have a busy day ahead." He said, pushing the door so the burning sun lit his face. His emerald eyes twinkled with his trademark mischief and he sat down next to me. "I have had your laundry dropped off and you have a meeting at two. I shall prepare your things."   
"Albus." I said but he stood up and continued towards the door, "Albus." I repeated, grabbing his wrist. "I'll send Flavia to attend to that. You can stay with me for the day." He gave a short smile and left me to dress.   
I pulled off my bed clothes and slipped into my maroon tunic. I tied a  
gold belt around my waist and ran my fingers through my dark curls.   
Opening the door fully this time, the Atrium was glittering with the reflections of the water. The paintings had come to life and seemed to move with the waves.   
"Gaius!" Albus shouted and came running to where I was. His steps seemed irregular and I realised it wasn't just the water moving the paintings, it was the ground. We had been hit with another tremor.   
"Calm down, Albus." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "It was just a tremor. Nothing has fallen over."   
I felt his hand push my shoulder and I fell to the ground. A loud crash came seconds later, and I was sprinkled with dust.   
Albus held out his hand to help me up. I took it and turned to see what had fallen.   
"I am sorry, Gaius," he let his head fall in guilt.   
"There is no need to apologise, Albus. You saved me." I pulled him into a hug and took his hands. "Come with me to get this fixed."   
So, hand in hand, we left our villa and entered the busy street. My father had already left to his work and the shops were fill with customers. There was barely a spot in the shade as Albus and I walked to the forum.   
Several people smiled at me as we made our way. I was of a well-known family, who sponsored many gladiator fights, we held some of the best. Their smiles soon faded as they saw my hand holding another's.   
We passed a message scraped into a shop wall, addressed to me.   
"Gaius Valerii, such a heartthrob to all who lay eyes upon him. Your jet hair and aqua eyes are forever the subject of my dreams." I said in a mockingly sweet lovesick voice. "I feel bad, you know, Albus." My voice returned to normal and I turned to face him. His eyebrows  
were furrowed as if trying to decipher something about me.   
"May I ask, why?" His face sprung back into a smile.   
"Because, I will never get the chance to meet these women to tell them something important about me."   
"And that is?"   
"That is an answer for another time."   
We continued down the road, dodging in and out of people, all trying to escape the heat of the sun.   
"Apollo's really at it today." I heard someone say to their friend as we passed a food stall. Everyone we saw had their hand shielding their eyes and squinting.   
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I started but turned to find that it was just Albus.   
"Look up." He whispered and pointed to the sky.   
To my dismay, a great black cloud, like an umbrella palm, had rose up into the sky. I followed its line and traced it to Vesuvius, where my family had business.   
"What do you suppose it is?" I said, holding my arm up to shield what was left of the sun.   
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Albus looked concerned and frightened, "We should head back to the villa." He took me by the wrist and started to pull me back the way we came.   
"Come on," I tugged him slightly, making him turn around, "I'm sure it's not that bad. We'll be fine."   
"No." Albus turned red, and harshly refused, "No, we have to go back. If we keep going on and something bad happens-"   
"Ok." I cut him off and started to walk home. He just stood there, not believing what had happened.   
The sun had been completely obscured by the time we reached the Villa again, although the streets were still booming with life. People  
were chatting with worried faces and motioning to the sky.   
"Ow!"   
"Ah!"   
"Ouch!"   
People were rubbing small spots on the top of their heads, as if they had been hit.   
"Did you throw that mate?"   
"What was that!"   
I hissed in pain as something sharp fell on my temple, a trickle of liquid followed it down my cheek. I touched where it had been cut and my fingers came out red.   
"Gaius! Are you alright?" Albus cupped his hands around my face and inspected the cut.   
"I'm fine." I replied, prying his fingers away. "Don't know what it was though. It looks safer inside, though."   
I noticed the streets had thinned and passers-by stood under canvas shop fronts. They were all staring up at the sky, well what was left of  
it.   
Albus tugged on my arm and I followed him in.   
\-   
"How is it?" Albus had a damp cloth to my forehead and was dabbing it gently. I winced every time it touched my skin, but his eyes kept me grounded. The gentle plip-plop of the impluvium was drowned out by him. Albus' nose was almost touching my own, so close, I could count every rust coloured freckle and constellation.   
I couldn't get one word out. He smiled faintly with his perfect eyes. His perfect green eyes that could rival Persephone herself.   
"You're speechless, Gaius," he smirked again with that Hades grin. He lay down the cloth and sat closer towards me. His hand grazed mine and my breath hitched.   
Just then, my world stopped.   
Stones were falling through the roof and into the atrium. Tiles were clattering onto the floor. Ash started to pile, I heard screams outside.   
"The garden's turned grey." I said, getting to my feet. I walked over to it, Albus by my side. I went to touch the powder but recoiled as my finger met the ash. "It's burning."   
"Look, the stones are light."   
"What is happening, Albus?" I turned to him just as another tremor hit the city.   
The walls shook and even more tiles hit the ground and shattered.   
“Get to the cellar!” He shouted at me and pulled me by the hand, just as a large chunk of the ceiling crashed down from the weight of the stone and ash.   
We charged through the villa, finding our way down some steep stairs. The dust and powder that had found its way to the steps, slid under our feet as we descended.  
The sound of screams was silenced when Albus shut the wooden door.  
He lit a small torch and I finally saw what was down here.   
The orange flame rippled against Albus’ face, lighting his golden hair so it looked like sparks. He inspected the wall, as if seeing it for the first time.  
I felt my heart race when his eyes met mine; my eyes wandered to his lips. I took a few steps towards him.  
The crackle of flames spurred on.  
He stepped towards me too.  
Albus leaned in and our lips touched.  
The ash poured down outside, but in here, it was pure bliss. We pulled apart and kissed again.  
The ground shuddered. The ceiling cracked. It fell just as we broke apart.


End file.
